Intellective
by Renulpire
Summary: Sometimes, when all is lost, unnatural forces keep your chin up. Love can be found anytime, anywhere, but also inside the most unexpected beings.


"I never wanted to be part of Team Rocket... I now realize it. I never did..."

I was taken care of in my youth, at a time where I was clearly foolish. I was also poor and had no real motives to live for. It all seemed lost, but then she came. She was a small Ralts; a cute pokemon wearing its green hair over its eyes. I met her in a peaceful, distant forest, away from the noisiness of the big city. Sad thing is: I really was searching for a decent place to end it all. It was too much to handle. Poverty, friendless, thieving, only bringing trouble to the people I met. The thoughts of having a bond with a pokemon never crossed my mind until that very moment when we saw each other.

"A Ralts." I whispered to myself as the creature revealed itself timidly. I was waiting for it to run away, waiting to be all alone again so I could carry on with my death wish. I waited and I waited for what seemed like a whole half an hour, but in reality, the Ralts and I were only looking at each other since a few minutes. I was surprised to see the little pokemon shyly walk its way towards me through the greenish high grass. I sat without making any sudden movement and kept looking at it with a passionate curiosity.

"Hey there." I timidly whispered to the strange creature facing me. It got closer and closer, letting me examine it better. I remembered that in my childhood, I heard that the Ralts and its evolutions could sense the emotions of the beings surrounding them. They would approach humans on very rare occasions, except if they felt happiness from the said human. I wasn't sure why, but the trust the little creature had in me was outstanding, especially since it showed itself despite my current, negative mood. It made me feel important. The Ralts went closer and finally put its paw onto my knee in a very hesitant and timid way. I smiled for the first time in many, many despairing months. The pokemon smiled back and responded in a positive manner in its own language: "Ralts! Ralts!"

That is where I decided life could be worth it. That giving up would not be an option.

I used to go to the forest every day, that small paradise where I could escape from the cruel reality. All the sadness and the sorrow I felt, this was all behind me. Like if there was some kind of emancipation going on in my mind as I crossed the first meters into the depths of the woods. The Ralts and I got closer with time. It even began speaking to me telepathically. I was able to get what it meant when it talked. It was my friend, my very first friend. Hehe, I still remember that from that time and so on, I always kept a bit of my precious stolen food for the little fellow. It figured it all out, able to read my emotions, that I wasn't the nicest guy when attempting to survive. But it showed me that I could be the nicest one in dire situations or when helping a new friend by sharing my goods.

It all changed one day.

I remember clearly that I was bringing Ralts a special treat that day. No crusty bread, no yucky, hard cookies, but nice, juicy berries, freshly picked from the edge of the forest. They were of a bright blue, smelling delicious, also shining under the bright sunlight.

When I got to the area we were used to meet up, I saw there was something definitely wrong going on. My little friend wasn't waiting for me like usual. I wandered around for a while, but still no signs of it. Until...

"Raaaalts!"

In half a second, I immediately dropped the berries and began running in the cry's direction. I had such a boost of adrenaline; I still can't believe how fast I ran at that moment. I ran through the trees, scorching myself a little on the way. There was no time to lose. It was crying for help. I finally made it to my little friend, only to see it defenseless against a big Fearow and a few Spearow. I kept running, I got next to it and instinctively took it in my arms to shield it from the multiple threats. The birds were smarter than that. They simply took me down with their quick, peck attacks. But I didn't give up so easily, I curled up in a ball while holding the injured Ralts and resisted to the strikes of the angry bird pokemon. I eventually turned around quickly to give a good punch to one of the Spearow. Hurt and scared, it left along with the 2 others. However, the action took on the Fearow's sibling only enraged it even more. It started to hit me hard and made a big cut in my forearm. The massive punch I tried to deliver was weakened by the pain, blood gushing from the wound.

"Damn it..." I said while holding onto my injured arm. I stood in front of Ralts and tried to tell it to run away, but it simply didn't move. It said something in its own tongue and I immediately understood it was there to stay, that we were two into this. Then, something unexpected happened.

The Fearow was suddenly surrounded by a bluish light and it flew right towards the ground, landing hard onto its wing. It cried out loud as it flew away, badly wounded. Ralts had used his special psychic attack. I crumbled onto the ground, incredibly surprised, but still managed to stay close to Ralts.

"Ralts... how did you?"

"Ralts. Ra, ralts ralts."

"You saved me. You used your psychic attack to dispose of the Fearow. Why would you...?"

The green pokemon focused and looked at me with its bright, half-covered red eyes.

[Will, you were the one to save me.] It said to me telepathically.

"But... but..."

[I did it becau-]

At that moment, the Ralts began glowing of a bright white. It whispered its own name as my eye widened from the wonderful sight I was watching.

[Will... it is time.]

It smiled at the same time I did and it even winked at me. It slowly morphed into a different being. Little, slender legs appeared before me, the helmet it had transformed into a cute haircut of some kind. I now was able to see more clearly the beautiful red eyes it possessed. The pink horns on its head moved to the side, acting in a similar way to hair pins and the previous dress-like thing it was wearing got to be something resembling a tutu.

"R-Ralts?" I asked when the transformation ended, a bit surprised.

The new being smiled and nodded. It got closer and leaned onto me.

"Kirlia." It briefly said in my ear, correcting my mistake with a bit of a playful tone.

Ever since that battle, the pokemon and I grew closer and closer. It began to show how much trust it had towards me. We talked more and more. The little 12 years old me even let it go into my mind and explore who I was. She giggled when she remembered about the time when I said I was protecting her from the bad guys, being gallant with a girl, but that she never got to taste those delicious berries. It was funny at the time, but it was also true...

With time, I eventually got to spend the nights in the forest. Kirlia would sometime come and wake me up in the mornings. I still see how sad we felt when I had to go to the city to try to steal merchandise so I could eat a little. We both knew how sad it was. And how disgusting to simply live off by stolen goods was. But I had no choice. We supported each other in that hard way of life. Kirlia even joined me on my trips, playing as my associate, I was much more successful. Using hypnosis, she put the storekeepers asleep so I could steal as much as I could. We liked where this was going.

After a few days of business, we encountered some bad people. Team Rocket grunts were watching us since a bit of time. They talked to us a few times, even gave us some good food. We were tricked, Kirlia and I. We were seduced by the benefits of the organization. When we did work for them, we received some good stuff. We gradually made our names and made a break through with our dirty thieving work. I received my official uniform when we pulled a big one. That was when we stole a special document from a laboratory researching fossils of ancient pokemon. I got to meet some admins, a few strong looking individuals in elegant black suits. He looked pretty intimidating with his evil smile, but all went well as he congratulated us from our hard work. I was now an official Team Rocket grunt.

I loved the look of terror people would give us when appearing in the masses. Those looks... yes... It gave me the impression of being able to do many things. And I did. I loved to bring fear and a so-called "justice" to those opposing the organization. I grew up within the dark embrace of the criminal gang. And I grew fast. The ranks weren't important to me. I respected my superiors. I was a good agent. I was one of the most trusted agents, without a doubt. I got to meet the Rocket executives quite often. I even was assigned special missions by the leaders. Hehe, good times... When you're allowed to be freely taking a drink with the bosses and a few other important members of the organization, I guess you're not just anyone, that you possess some kind of powers, some kind of... privileges.

In the end, I exploited those privileges.

But, it went downhill, very fast. It was strange that however hard they tried to tell me pokemon were used as tools, as a way to achieve what we could get, that I was always trusted, despite of how rebellious I would be if they tried to take Kirlia away. It made me mad.

It happened during a mission. I was at the age of 16 back then. As one of the most trusted agents of the criminal gang, I was assigned to steal a rare pokemon from a man living in a mansion on the edge of the sea. Things went okay for the first part, but the other guy assigned on the same mission, Jax the flying pokemon expert, triggered the alarm by accident. We tried to make a run for it, but we were ambushed and got massively attacked. A surge of thunderbolt struck us and we were sent to the ground. Kirlia managed to doge it and went to my side. In an instant, we were surrounded by police officers and told not to move. My associate made a run for it as he left his own pokemon behind, resulting in yet another charge of electricity hitting us directly. He shouted that I couldn't possibly make it out of there with my Kirlia. I turned around and saw the officers had taken her by the arms and were holding her with a hard grasp. A look of disgust appeared on my face as I turned towards the fleeing criminal.

"Run, you coward! I'll never leave her!" I told him in a roar.

"You fool! You stupid fool!" He shouted as he disappeared in the dark night, leaving his poor pidgeotto behind.

I looked back at Kirlia, who was begging me to run the whole time, using her telepathic voice. I was now serious. I shook my head and did a little smile.

"Guess I'm cornered then, hmm?"

"Don't make a move, rocket!"

I then removed the black hat I was wearing. I removed the top of the uniform so a white shirt and black pants along with the shoes were the only things left on me. I threw them to their feet and told them politely:

"Take me, but let her go. You have a criminal in this room and that would be me, not her."

The officers narrowed their eyes and pushed the pokemon to a corner. She quickly sprinted by my side and hugged me tight as the law enforcers came closer. It was inevitable now, that was it. I whispered to her in a soft reassuring voice:

"Be safe, Kirlia, but don't worry, this is not farewell, this is only a single, little goodbye."

For the first time, I cried and made her shoulder wet. This was also the moment were I learned that pokemon could cry too... My neck became moist as I kept her close.

[Will...]

I was brutally cuffed and sent to jail. The days felt like if nothing had happened while in detention. It all seemed so empty. The sensation was quite strange. Like if I had been waiting on that moment since a while. It was a few days later that the admin himself, Rufer, showed at the cell I was in. He looked at me with that strange expression... I had never seen him like that.

"B-Boss?" I asked, confused by his sudden appearance. He kept silent and went to talk to the prison security officer, handing him quite a big sum of money. More than his hand could hold. The only words I could hear were: "Good man, innocent, arranged with your superior."

That's when I saw Kirlia follow closely, her eyes glowing blue. She winked at me and made a gesture to tell me to keep silent. She was using confusion. She had tricked the guards and hypnotized both the admin and the head of the police station. Very clever!

The trick ended when the guard set me free and that all charges were cancelled. I was released with some apologies and I exited the building like if nothing had happened. I think I was the most confused one at that moment. We got to the Team Rocket headquarters and Kirlia led us to the boss room. I was given a lot of looks on the way, a mix of admiration and jealousy. In the admin room, things went under quite a bit of tension.

"You impressed me, agent. Here is your bonus, as promised."

Keeping silent, I starred at the money and looked in his eyes, attempting an intimidating look. He did not budge of a single inch. Instead, he came closer and whispered:

"You do, however, need to prove that you deserve that liberty. You're not the first agent to bail out of the mighty Team Rocket and unlike most of the others; you'll have to prove your point, as you're not just any little grunt."

"What are you saying?"

With a snap of his fingers, the boss made another agent appear. He was smiling devilishly and cracking his fists while he walked towards me at a steady pace.

"So, you decided to go the hard way after all?"

"Jax?"

"Hehehe."

Without further wait, he tossed one of his red and white spheres in front of him and a red form emanated onto the improvised battlefield. The shape of a grand bird slowly appeared in front of the group.

"Staraptor!" It screeched loudly.

The admin wanted to see the two pokemon battle, so he could witness how strong the psychic type was. This was a test to see if the duo really deserved their liberty... but also an occasion to witness two rivals show their mutual hatred.

I then knelt beside the ballerina and put my hand onto one of her delicate shoulders.

"Kirlia, I don't want you hurt." I whispered to her.

[We have to do this, master.] She responded. [Or we will never be free.]

As I thought about the serious matter, my legs trembled lightly as I stood back up.

"You are right. We can... we must."

In a sudden technique, the bird pokemon flew at a blazing speed, his body traveling in a very aerodynamic fashion. He hit the poor Kirlia while she was off guard. She was immediately sent to the ground, sliding across the marble floor. She came crashing into a desk. She had been able to take most of the hit, luckily. As she stood back up, her eyes gleamed of a bright, light blue aura. The psychic being used her mental capabilities to damage her opponent. With a strong, confusing attack, the bird fell down just as he was coming back for another shot. The little ballerina continued her relentless, invisible attacks, but alas, her opponent was strong enough to stand back up. A close-combat maneuver was attempted by the Staraptor. As he flew close and began to fight once again, the green and white being smiled. This particular attack was a fighting type move. It might have been a very powerful technique, but not against her type. I stood in awe as my partner levitated in front of the highly vulnerable foe. With a quick concentration, she launched yet another psychic attack. This one was clearly the final blow. The big avian fell like a plane without its wings. Crashing hard against a binder, the loud metal sound signified the end of the short, yet intense combat.

Rufer was smiling brightly, despite the fact that his office had turned into a war zone.

"Very well! This was mostly entertaining! Extremely fast, but certainly fun"

"Enough. We are done, Rufer."

His expression showed perfect neutrality. As he looked at us, I felt a hint of pride in his gaze.

"Quite right. A shame that you could have been an admin..."

The other trainer then spoke up:

"How the fuck... did you do that? You fought my with such ease..."

"You don't love your pokemon enough. You treat them so badly, that's why." I responded reluctantly.

As Kirlia and I met in the middle of the room, she crumbled a bit in my grasp. I lifted her off the ground and cradled her in my arms, her contagious smile making me grin.

And with that, the superior, sinister man threw a bag of full of coins at my feet.

"Exchange these at the Rocket game corner for your money, no questions asked. Legit, clean money."

Not pronouncing a word or even verifying the inside of the heavy bag, I turned my back on him, followed by two pairs of dark eyes as I exited the room one last time, carrying Kirlia in my arms. A few minutes later, I found myself at the counter, claiming the monetary reward with a passive smile on my face. I was not showing contentment over the fact that I was now wealthy, no. I was feeling merry because my dear pokemon and I would finally be left alone and out of trouble.

Two days after this episode, we were both out of the pokemon center. We ultimately found a peaceful area in a** grove-like terrain**. It was a little cabin, nothing too fancy, but enough to make us appreciate the immense luck we had. The thing was: the landscape surrounding that lone residence was truly stunning. Kirlia and I found ourselves astonished by the beautiful woods **surrounding the terrain**. A river snaked its way between the trees and patches of reeds. There was this particular hill where a large oak tree stood, close to the river. Comparable to a watch tower, this natural monument had become our favorite area. We would walk along and rest there very often. Some particular nights made it perfect for an improvised night under the star. All in all, such a freedom clearly brought me closer to Kirlia. In the end, we knew what sorts of feeling were coming out of this. I was convinced that she had read my mind, because every time I began to think about her, a blush appeared on her face. It made her even cuter...

I once sat by that very tree, alone. During that day, Kirlia and I had trained her mental capabilities with the aid of some objects. I was impressed to see what that pokemon could really do using her strong brain waves. I thought about how Kirlia could possess such powers, while being so small and delicate in appearance. She moved incredible things, showing how well she could control that mental strength. She even helped prepare the dinner using these powers! We found it so funny to see all the items fly around the kitchen. Whether it was the salt, the flour, the fishes or even the plates landing onto the table carefully, it made us laugh. But I think that our merriness mostly came from our intimacy. The fact we were sharing that moment together surely was the cause of our positive mood. It was so nice...

I was then interrupted in my deep thoughts:

[I think it felt great too, Will.] A soft voice telepathically called.

I turned my head around to see that she was present, right behind the big tree. She must probably have felt my happiness through her pink, delicate horns. I smiled warmly and extended my arm, showing an inviting hand. She gladly stepped closer, a bright smile on her face. She put her little paw into my soft grasp and then turned herself over so she could be facing me.

[I sense your true feelings, master.] She said, a bit of admiration tone.

I saw tears form in her eyes as she stepped closer. I smiled and put a paw onto her cheek, wiping the warm snakes of water away.

"You know, you trained so hard today. I can't see how you aren't worn out." I told her while stroking her head. She seemed to lean forwards as her eyes closed.

[I am a little tired... but with all this love you make me feel... I think I could do just about anything, Will.]

I hugged her nicely as she installed herself onto my lap. I carefully rubbed down her thin arms, feeling the softness of her skin as she observed me with a lovable red-eyed look. I then bent down slightly, a big blush on my face as I kissed her cheek. Her gaze lightened up and she kissed back, onto my forehead. I guess she could feel my true feeling at the fulest. She then got up and began to hum a sweet chant in the air. With my very special friend spreading her happines, the sight was simply beautiful. She smiled and spun around a few times, dancing around me, and then going by the tree to gesture me towards it. After that, she stopped moving right on the spot, her back facing me. She elegantly brought her arms to her side and looked up in the bright blue sky.

I kept silent as she suddenly started to glow white.

In a few seconds, Kirlia was suddenly getting much taller. The gleaming light blinded me slightly. Just like if I had starred at the sun. Good thing it was not as bad. I went closer, to the point of standing a few inches from her as the transformation ended. I was flabbergasted.

"Kirlia... you... you evolved!" I managed to say in my rising excitement.

The new creature seemed surprised, but she was smiling happily. When she turned around, she blushed as our **gazes** met. She must have felt the sudden feelings of love, admiration and excitement I had for her. She pounced and took me down to the ground into a warm hug. I could feel her chest horn slightly pushing against my torso. And that is when I also noticed her breasts pressing onto my upper body as well.

I did not have the time to notice how much different she looked now, but as I put my hands onto her back, I slid one of them down her slender figure, acknowledging how thin she truly was. I then hugged her tight, realizing that I was holding a beautiful being, but also that it was because of our close bond that she could have achieved her final evolution. My happiness was not describable. When she sat up on my lap, she smiled tenderly and put her paw onto my cheek. Being able to sense those strong feelings of mine, she saw how much I cared for her. She them leaned down a little and looked at me in such a tender way. It left me speechless.

"Gardevoir. Gar-Gardevoir." She whispered in a calm, but appreciative tone.

I understood the feelings she was trying to convey to me. It was so strange... My beautiful partner was not using a language I understood in words, but the fact that we were so close helped me deduct what she was saying every time. Just like if she were speaking English. It was hard to explain.

"Gardevoir... could I please look at your new form?" I asked, making sure that was really what she was telling me.

With an approving nod, she stood up and grabbed my hand so I could stay relatively close to her.

[I have been waiting for this day since such a long time.]

"Gardevoir... You're absolutely beautiful..." I whispered with a light blush on my face. She looked at me with her bright, charming red eyes. She was blushing even more. She then grabbed my shoulders with a tighter grip and slowly, we gently closed the gap standing between us. I pressed my lips onto hers and I simply wrapped my arms around her delicate waist, not letting her go. She happily leaned forward. I could feel her sensitive chest horn rubbing against my upper body. We continued to kiss, deeper, until we needed to gasp for air.

[Oh, Will... we just...]

"Yes, my sweet, beauteous Gardevoir... don't be shy. It felt so... wonderful..."

Our eyes simply couldn't look away during this very special moment.

[This sensation, these emotions, I can feel them. They are so clear and strong!] She blushed and put one of her soft, greenish paws onto my cheek before adding:

[I love you, Will... I had to say it... I always did. Ever since you protected me in the forest, I always had these feelings, I now realize it completely.]

"You were always there for me, Gardevoir... in every moment; either good or bad. If I'm still alive, it's all because of you, no one else."

[Be my ballroom prince, Will; now and forever.]

"Forever... princess."

With yet another sweet kiss, we sealed our bond and expressed our deepest feelings.

Days passed as the young couple slowly discovered the true power of their mutual love. They tamed each other in a much closer way, exploring what being so close felt like. The three important words rushing through their mind constantly kept being said over and over again. Sometimes during a playful encounter, sometimes during romantic adventures. One very special night, however, the Gardevoir had finally resolved herself to get past her shyness and offer her whole self for the trainer. Her mental capabilities clearly showed her that he felt extremely happy, honored even to look at her as she revealed her naked parts, but she also felt his growing worries.

I stood in awe in front of her as she told me to undress myself. When I did, she hid her blush behind the covers. She was already waiting for me under there. As I climbed up, I was invited to get closer to her under the warm sheets.

[Will, I'm already very excited... I am very wet down there...]

"Are you saying you're ready?" He told her with a blush as his hard member rubbed onto one of her legs.

[I am, my love. I have been waiting for this. I want it so bad...]

"Gardevoir... I care so much about you. I'd hate myself if something were to go wrong..." I told her as I positioned myself over her.

The creature under me then took a deep breath and rubbed my cheek in a very tender way,

[Will, we are both well aware that a first time could hurt a little. But I want you to know that it's fine if you're the one doing it to me. I think we're ready for this and I trust you with all my heart. It would make me so happy if you were to take me tonight.]

Her tone was soft... even more melodious than the usual. I was not an emotion pokemon, but I still felt how passionate her elocution was.

"My Love, I would be truly honored if you took me as well. I want us to enjoy this moment to the fullest."

I then lifted myself up and made her sit on my lap before kissing her softly and carefully.

"If you get on top of me like this, you can be in total control of our movements and go at your own pace, Gardevoir. I would want you to be as comfortable as you can possibly be. Does it suit you like this?"

[Yes, this is absolutely perfect...] She mentally responded to me.

[You care so much...]

She then leaned down and made us both lay onto the soft mattress. She stayed on top of me as she sat up, feeling my bulge against her flower. She made the hard limb tease her down there slightly before preparing herself for the next step. She lowered her personal area onto his manhood, very carefully. She put both of her paws onto my chest and let the thing part her lips teasingly, before it began to get inside. We both closed our eyes as it made its way in, eventually getting entirely into her. She looked at me and sighted happily, also bending down to kiss me passionately.

[It's in.] She told me with a loving smile.

I kissed back softly and stroked her sides, nodding in approval. We stayed put for a few seconds before the psychic being began to rise back up. The feeling it gave us at that moment was incredible... her walls gripped onto my member, snarling tightly around it. A quiet moan escaped the Pokémon's mouth as she went back down onto me. Continuing in a rocking motion, we both breathed loud and smiled at each other from time to time, keeping silent so we could enjoy every single second of the decisive event. After a few minutes, Gardevoir blushed as she sat up completely, freeing my member. I did not look puzzled at all; I simply sat up and stroked her arms while keeping her close.

"You can ask me anything, my Love" I said while looking deeply into her eyes, suspecting that she might have wanted me to do a particular thing.

She then caressed one of my thighs and told me in a timid tone:

[I don't think I will last much longer. This is why I would like to try another position; now that I'm more used to the feeling. Could we... try it in a different way, Will? I would love to try the missionary position... to feel your love.]

"Of course, Gardevoir. I don't think I can take much of this either, to be honest with you. It feels simply amazing."

[Yes, it's so wonderful!]

I then took her in my arms and placed her into position adequately. I got over her, close to her womanhood while I prodded her very gently. She then nodded and I slowly made my entrance into her. She moaned a bit louder at the feel and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grunted as I got all the way into the tight area. I moved slowly for a few minutes, until the beautiful creature held onto me a bit tighter, her nectar coating my member nicely. She slid her paws and grabbed my shoulder with a firm grasp while she moaned loudly. When she released me, she crumbled onto the pillow with a loud sigh. She looked at me, panting plenty as we stayed put, the waves of pleasure slowly dissipating from her body. She was the first one to speak:

[Now it's your turn, Will.]

Before I could say anything, she made me slide out of her slowly, by placing herself further and bending forward, my still erected member coated with her shiny juices. She then took it into her paw and rubbed it with much ease with the natural lubricant. She stroke and stroke, my pre cum dripping from the tip. I started to breathe more heavily as I came close to orgasm myself.

"Oh, Gardevoir..."

She rubbed my chest and continued her motion. She wanted to show me how she desired me with an everlasting passion. I bucked my hips slightly into the paw work and warned her of my upcoming sensation.

[Please give it to me... down there. Cover me.]

I nodded and tried to hold it a little, but after a few more strokes a large rope of semen came out and landed onto the Pokémon's womanhood. She wanted me to coat her with my seed. I continued bucking my hips and more spurts splashed onto her making her smile that she could have made me feel so good. After I was done, she let go of me as I went to her side, looking at her lovingly.

"Oh, gosh... Your touch is bewitching, my sweet Gardevoir..."

We looked at the mess and giggled lightly before kissing tenderly. We kept looking at each other while we petted one another mutually. After cleaning up, we snuggled tight that night and they fell asleep in their warm embrace, the wonderful event bringing them closer like never before.

One special morning...

Gardevoir entered the occupied bedroom, letting the light from the hall briefly shine before closing the door behind her, making the room dark all over again. I turned my head and smiled at her as she approached closer. Still lying on my stomach, she climbed onto my back, putting her delicate paws onto my naked shoulders before lying onto me, nuzzling my neck.

"Voir..." She briefly said while closing her eyes and rubbing herself lightly onto me. I then closed mine as well as she started to rub my shoulders firmly. She was slowly applying pressure onto them, massaging them in a very nice way. She then sat up onto my bum and slid her paws down my back, making their way to my sides before going upwards after each stroke. She put a little pressure onto my lower back and tightened her grip with her small thighs before speaking to me in her soft, melodious voice:

[I have a surprise for you tomorrow.]

She reached for my arms, rubbing along them while she began to rub her whole self against me. She felt warm... I found it very flattering. She licked my cheek with much affection and whispered seductively in my ear:

"Garde... Gardevoir..."

I could not rephrase what she had just said, but I understood what she meant; how much love and desire she transmitted to my mind in those simple... but how so complex words. It did not take long before we both felt excited, especially with her breasts and her lower body rubbing so nicely against my back. We shifted position after a bit more teasing so I could spoon with her under the covers. I somehow managed to see she only wanted to feel me close. She had something nice for us tomorrow and we both wanted to keep our energy for it. I simply pressed my bulge against her to playfully return tonight's warm and cozy favor. It made us giggle and snuggle yet closer. I rubbed her thigh and carefully petted her hair, making her smile and close her eyes. Happy from the enjoyment of such a precious moment, we finally fell into a deep slumber, in each other's embrace.

Some people might have thought that the true love I shared with my beautiful Gardevoir was wrong, but it did not matter to us. We were now free, liberated from the death stares of whoever opposed our bond. That strong love was more valuable than any money in the world...

* * *

><p>Greetings everyone!<p>

Here's my second submission. I must sadly say I'm not entierly satisfied with this. When I first began to write this, I had decided to write it from the young man's point of view. As time passed, I kind of changed my writing method and this old story remained in the shadow for a very long time. Way too long.

On the other hand, I must say that I am fairly happy to have reached 6000 words. However, I fear that the quality of this story is not up to my personnal standards. I figured I could not edit it and let it be as it was originally supposed to be, so that I can monitor my progress in a slightly better manner. I mean, I feel some parts are rushed, while some parts are just not in a good context. I'm confused about what to think exactly. I think what I need is a proofreader, because I personnally couldn't revise this proprely without skipping some parts.

In any case, thank you, dear readers, for having enough courage to read this. I think it's worth it even if only one person happens to like what I have written. Comments and constructive critisism are very welcome! =)

Many thanks.  
>-Ren<p> 


End file.
